Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Innusurri
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha chooses Kikyo? What about Kagome? What will happen when this progresses...?
1. The Beginning And End Of Kagome

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha or any of the Inu-yasha characters. I also don't own the song 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' By: Green Day.

''  thinking

""  talking

This was it. Kagome couldn't stand it. Inu-yasha had just made his decision. He had chosen the dead, clay, bitch, Kikyo. She hated when he did that. She had told him she would still help him find the shards for the Shinkon No Tama. She was filled with sadness. He chose Kikyo. Kikyo, a clay pot! Kagome had always hated Kikyo because Inu-yasha talked of her as a god.

She thought he loved her. Especially after the night under the stars when he was human. Kagome had left for home after she told him she would help him find the shards. She was sitting at home right now, crying like a little baby. Her mom had heard her crying all day when she came home from the Feudal Era.

'If Inu-yasha did anything I'm going to kill him!' thought Kagome's mother. She went into her room and lay down on her queen-sized bed. Kagome had finally stopped crying. She lay there in her bed, talking to herself.

"Why, Inu-yasha? Why did you chose that clay bitch? I thought you loved me! Why????" Kagome had burst into another crying fit. She thought of the good times with Inu-yasha.

'Hey Inu-yasha remember when you saved me from the demon who took me away to be his mate? I certainly do. I thought you would never come. I hated when he came close to my neck and kissed me!' she hated that demon. She couldn't remember his name at all. She lay on her bed crying for another 20 minutes before she had finally fell asleep.

Inu-yasha had just jumped out of the well to hear Kagome crying. He jumped up on her windowsill to see her laying there crying. His ears dropped. 'Great, Inu-yasha, you made her cry again!' He mentally kicked himself. He had come here to tell Kagome that he was giving up Kikyo to Naraku, but she was already asleep. He told himself that he would come back tomorrow to tell her.

The next day:

Kagome had gotten up for school. She went outside with jeans and a tank top on. She forgot that Spring Break had started. She went back to her room and turned on her radio. The song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' was on.

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's only me,_

_And I walk alone…_

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the Boulevard Of Broken dreams,_

_When the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone,_

_I'm walking down the line,_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind,_

_On the borderline,_

_Of the edge,_

_Of the where,_

_And I walk alone…_

_Read between the lines,_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright,_

_Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive,_

_And I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone,_

_I walk alone…_

_And I walk a…_

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,_

_When the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone,_

Kagome heard the song end. That was a song that made her cry. She then thought of Inu-yasha. That song reminded her of how he left her for the clay bitch, Kikyo. She got her pocket-knife and went into the well-house. She cut her wrist and let the blood drop into the well.

The blood disappeared into the past. Kagome was sad that she would never see Inu-yasha again but knew she had to do it. She went into the woods. She walked to the nearest cliff. She then wrote a poem on the ground. The poem went like this:

Inu-yasha,

You left me for the dead clay bitch Kikyo.

I have to die because my life's not worth it.

And these feelings for you will eventually fade,

And so will I.

Because when you find this,

I will have died…

Goodbye and goodnight,

I hope you learn to treat yourself alright.

I love you and goodbye forever…

Kagome slit her wrists and jumped off the cliff to her doom.

Back at the well-house:

Inu-yasha jumped out of the well and smelled Kagome's blood. "KAGOME!" Inu-yasha screamed. He followed her scent into the woods and to the cliff where the poem was written. He read the poem very slowly.

"KAGOME! NO!" He jumped off the cliff and found Kagome's body.

"Oh…my…god…" Inu-yasha said. He saw her chest rising and falling very slowly. He picked up her body and ran to her house.

"Mrs. Huragashi! Come quick! Kagome tried to kill herself!" Inu-yasha yelled. Her mom came running down the stairs and saw Kagome's body.

"Hurry and get into the van!" she yelled at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha ran to the van and got in. Mrs. Huragashi got into the van, started it, and took off for the hospital. When they got to the hospital Mrs. Huragashi and Inu-yasha (with Kagome's body) ran into the hospital.

They were imidiatly swamped with swamped with doctors and nurse's. Kagome was taken into the surgery room and taken care of. After the procedure Kagome was moved into her hospital room. Inu-yasha walked in just as Kagome was waking up. She looked up and saw Inu-yasha staring at her.

"Inu-yasha? What ar-" she was cut short when Inu-yasha kissed her. After the kiss he took her hand.

"Kagome, I love you. Please don't do that ever again. If I lost you…I…I… I don't know what I would've done with no mate." Inu-yasha said.

"What are you talking about Inu-yasha? You have that dead clay bitch Kikyo." She shuddered at her name.

"No I don't Kagome. Naraku has her. She loves him." He said. Kagome looked at him. Inu-yasha and Kagome were staring at each other getting ready to kiss when Hojo burst into the room.

"Kagome are you alright?" He asked pushing Inu-yasha aside.

Inu-yasha started to growl. "Um… Hojo… you just pushed my boyfriend aside. Kagome said pointing to Inu-yasha who was growling loudly.

"I'm you're boyfriend, Kagome! I love you!" Hojo said looking over Inu-yasha, and giving him a disgusting look.

"Hojo, I know you love me but I don't love you. I love Inu-yasha. He is my boyfriend and fiancé." She said calmly.

"Yeah, hobo. Go find someone else to be your girlfriend because this one's taken." In u-yasha said kissing Kagome on the lips and hugging her at the same time. Inu-yasha then kissed her collar-bone. He let her go of her and looked at Hojo. "Now go away so we can have some private time to discuss our future." Inu-yasha said. Hojo left without saying another word.

End of the hospital time:

Kagome and Inu-yasha went back to the Feudal Era. Kagome saw Inu-yasha with kikyo again and ran off. She got jumped by a demon who raped her and shoved his hand through her stomach. As she lay there bleeding to death she heard 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' playing in her head.

_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known,_

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's only me,_

_And I walk alone…_

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the Boulevard Of Broken dreams,_

_When the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone,_

_I'm walking down the line,_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind,_

_On the borderline,_

_Of the edge,_

_Of the where,_

_And I walk alone…_

_Read between the lines,_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright,_

_Check my vital signs and know I'm still alive,_

_And I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk alone…_

_I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone,_

_I walk alone…_

_And I walk a…_

_I walk this empty street,_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams,_

_When the city sleeps,_

_And I'm the only one,_

_And I walk a…_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating,_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me,_

_Till then I walk alone,_

She cried and thought of Inu-yasha again. She hurt seeing him with the dead clay bitch, Kikyo. That was her last thought as she closed her eyes for the last time…

The End

That is a tear-jerker. You thought I was gonna let then live happily ever after didn't you?

Well I can't let them live happier with a title that's called 'Boulevard Of Broken Dreams' now can I?

I'll try to get my other chapters for my other stories posted. I just don't know how to post another chapter! Email me at 

Ja ne! Also read my other stories, 'Truth or Dare, With a Twist' and "The Answer.'

Thank you and Ja ne agin.


	2. Back With A Different Purpose

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha, what are you gonna do about it?

Chapter 2

I'm back

Inu-yasha stopped kissing Kikyo, as he smelt the smell of blood… Kagome's blood.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled, pushing Kikyo away, and running towards the scent of her blood. He reached her, and found a dead Kagome, with the soul floating above her, taking off for Kikyo.

"NO!" Inu-yasha screamed, as he picked Kagome up, and noticed her top had claw marks in it, and it reeked of Naraku.

"Naraku…" Inu-yasha said, under his breath, as he picked Kagome's limp body up, and walked back to camp.

At Camp:

"How could you Inu-yasha! You meant everything to her! How could you! I hate you Inu-yasha! I hate you!" Sango screamed, as she punched him in numerous places. She kicked him in his groin, and he doubled over.

"I hate you!" Sango screamed again, before she departed through the door, and ran into the woods.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, as she departed.

"Oh no." Miroku said, while he ran out the door, leaving behind a sad Inu-yasha, with his demon, and human side yelling at him.

"**_Inu-yasha you idiot! How could you go back to that clay pot! You're so fuckin' dense! I can't believe you let our mate kill herself! Over you with Kikyo again, after you gave her up to Naraku! God damn it Inu-yasha! You're a fuckin' moron!" _**His demon side yelled.

"**DAMN IT YOU FUCKIN' MORON! I'M GONNA KILL YOU INU-YASHA! YOU FUCKIN' DAMN MOTHER FUCKER! SON A BITCH! GOD DAMN! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS INU-YASHA! DAMN YOU!" **His human side yelled, as tears went down his cheeks. Just then… Keade said something about a funeral and going to talk to the local coffin maker.

Somewhere with Kagome's soul:

"Inu-yasha… I had to do it… you still loved Kikyo… Was I just a replacement for her? I'm coming back Inu-yasha… I'm coming back… but not for you…. For your brother, Inu-yasha… for your brother…" Kagome's voice soothingly said, as he awoke with a jolt.

He hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep, but he had. He awoke to find the cabin dark.

"No…. Kagome… come back for me… not him… me Kagome… me…" he mumbled, as someone in the cabin started to stir. He quickly closed his eyes but left slits in them to find out who it was.

It was Sango, and she was leaving the hut. After she had walked out, Inu-yasha had gotten up, and started to follow her, hopping after her through the trees, little did he know, he wasn't the only one following.

Sango had reached a river, and jumped in. When she didn't surface, Inu-yasha jumped in after her, and found her lying at the bottom, not breathing.

"Sango!" he tried to yell, but it came out as, "gurgle!" He swam faster as he saw her paling figure. He grabbed her body, and swam to the surface, then to the shore.

"Oh crap! What am I gonna do? If Kagome comes back and sees Sango dead, she'll kill me!" Inu-yasha yelled, as he remembered something Kagome had taught the group.

!Flashback!

"When someone is drowning, and passes out, you bring them to shore and do C.P.R. which is where you open there mouth, and blow oxygen into it. Like this." She said, as she bent down over a forced down Inu-yasha, and pulled his lips apart. She gulped, clearly nervous about doing this. Inu-yasha didn't mind that much anymore, because Kagome was going to kiss him! Yay for him! Kagome bent over, and put her lips over his, and blew oxygen into his mouth. She then separated, and put her hands over each other, crossing her fingers, and pushing on his chest, where his heart was.

"_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5." She said, as she opened his mouth again, and blew more oxygen into it. She did this over and over a couple times, before Inu-yasha pretended to cough up water. He was smiling inwardly and Miroku was grinning like an idiot just watching them.**_

"_**That's how you do C.P.R. Now Sango, repeat what I just did… except to Miroku." She said, as she looked over to the perverted monk, who quickly lye down, while Sango groaned. She however, did what she was instructed. She bent down over Miroku, and put her lips onto his. He had no interest in the C.P.R. thing, an instead ended up kissing her. She kissed back, and he was surprised at first, but continued with the kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he had noticed that Inu-yasha and Kagome had left. He deepened the kiss, and his hands roamed over her curves. He sat up, and she moved backwards, to where she was lying on the ground. He looked down at her, (this was after they stopped kissing for air,) and saw love in her eyes. He smiled gently at her, before he went down and kissed her again. **_

_**A Few Hours Later:**_

_**Things were over, and now Miroku was lying next to Sango. She was sleeping peacefully under his robes with him. He smiled as he saw her face, pale and beautiful. He scooted closer to her, before she squirmed, and awakened. She looked at him and smiled, her first real smile towards him. After that, they had (cough, cough) did IT again, finally falling asleep for the night. He sighed, and scooted closer again, intangling his hands in her hair. He combed through it with his fingers, and sighed again, and pulled her body closer to his, hugging her tightly to him again. After that, he had fallen asleep.**_

_**With Kagome and Inu-yasha before that stuff with Miroku and Sango:**_

_**They had left, seeing as Miroku and Sango were getting ready to have… you know… with each other. Kagome sighed, as she pulled some stuff out of her backpack and began to cook.**_

_**Inu-yasha stared at her amazed, watching her cook ramen, his favorite food. He'd never admit it, but he loved her. She sighed as she was making the food, and when it was done, she gave Inu-yasha a bowl, and took one for herself.**_

"_**So…" Kagome began.**_

"_**What?" Inu-yasha asked, his ramen gone.**_

"_**Jeez! I just wanted friendly conversation! But never mind!" She yelled, as she got up and placed her half-full bowl on the ground and turning around and taking off into the woods.**_

"_**Damn it…. Kagome…" He said as he chased after her, smelling her tears.**_

'_**What's wrong with me? I can't even tell her I love her!' He thought, as he bounded after her and jumped in front of her, scaring her greatly. She held her heart and took big breaths.**_

"_**SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She shouted, and he was aquainted once again with his good friend… the ground.**_

End Flashback

Kagome's Flashback

_**Kagome huffed as she took off running again, shouting 'sit' so Inu-yasha wouldn't follow her. She was running so fast, with tears blurring her eyes, that she didn't notice until she ran into him.**_

"_**Oomph!" was the noise she made as she made contact with the ground. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru. Great… the last person she wanted to see today. The last person she wanted to see… ever. She stood and dusted herself off.**_

"_**Watch where you're going." She said, as Sesshomaru looked at her. Her dress was most inappropriate to him, and in a second, he had her pinned against a tree, hand around her neck. It was so weird how small her neck was. He looked at her.**_

"_**I do not take commands from humans." He said, as he looked into her eyes. They held no fear, only anger. And in three seconds he was on the ground, holding his groin.**_

"_**And I do NOT take orders from demons." She said. He stood, fully recovered, and was holding her wrists in a split second, her face nearly inches from his. He loved her scent. So luscious and it smelled so sweet, like Cherry Blossoms and Cinnamon.**_

"_**I suggest you pay attention to who you talk to… I will not take it lightly." Her scent changed from that of anger to that of nervousness. He smirked inwardly, and closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly, and felt her face heat up instantly. He pulled back. Her lips tasted like apples and he liked that. He kissed her again, this time, with more hunger for her lips, while she stood there, shocked that the Ice Prince would kiss her.**_

End Kagome's Flashback

With Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru thought of her again. Just reading this poetry book, he loved the taste of her lips. He opened it again, and began to read another poem. He had taken this book from Kagome, and was very interested in it. He read.

(A/I- If anyone takes this poem without permission, I'll sue your ass from hell and back. My friend from messenger wrote this for me because I knew him better then any of his friends. Do. Not. Take. )

_Your eyes won't let my thoughts go back to sleep…_

_Your words draw me across 2000 miles._

_I don't know you at all, and yet I know,_

_You better than my friends of many years. _

_The days I spent with you are like a tape, _

_I play, rewind, play, rewind, and play._

_Whenever I remember something new,_

_I feel as though you touched me on the cheek. _

_I miss you as the grass awaits the wind,_

_Or as the morning sky awaits the sun._

_Although I look for you in every doorway,_

_I find only the darkness in my heart…_

He looked up, to find Kagome looking at him, smiling.

Leaving it here! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Review!

L8r days

Innusurri


End file.
